teenwolffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jade Ferina
Jade Ferina is a young Wiccan Elementalist who moves to the town of Beacon Hills with her adoptive mothers to seek a new life. A normal life. Personality and Traits » Ambitious- Jade always strived to be the best at everything. She doesn’t like to show off but she likes to know, secretly, that she's the best. She studies hard, works out and practices spells frequently. But make no mistake, she finds time for lazy activities. In fact, she’s a champion at Modern Warfare 3. » Clever- Jade has always been a bright girl she seeks out challenges and knowledge. She picks up skills easily and is known to be very smart. » Vintdictive- Jade is all about revenge, she frequently acts through rage. Although recently she’s gotten more control over her emotions and insecurities, wrath is in her blood. »Defensive- Since Jade is so determined to be the best, she also hates it when she’s not. She doesn’t like to be criticised or chastised. It’s even worse if you offend one of her friends. She’ll string you up. Physical Appearance Jade is approxminatly 5'5 with a slim and fit body but little to no curves. She has long thick black hair with flat bangs, there is usually a streak or two dyed in it. The color of that streak varies from month to month. she has slender features and large eyes. Her eye color is a pale aqua; when she uses her magic is swirls with bright green. She generally wear punck rock style clothing and is knwon for only wearing combat boots; no matter the outfit. Biography Jade was born into a life filled with magic and chaos. She was born to the leader of a well known Wiccan Coven and the right hand woman. However this union was not out of love, instead it was for functionality. The Coven Leader wanted an heir and the right hand woman wanted a child. This right hand woman’s name was Reaghan Ferina, who was unofficially married to Shannon Causter. The two women would be Jade’s life long mothers. Being born into a family with lesbian mothers, Jade didn’t question it for the first few years of her life. Jade began her childhood as a happy and intelligent young girl with an aptitude for understanding social cues. Jade grew up in Lafayette California, where she lived with her mothers and occasionally visited her biological father in San Francisco. The years before school were blissful and innocent. Jade was raised by not only her mothers, but multiple other coven members and extended family. She grew up in a supportive environment filled with healers and ‘hippies’. The Wiccan Coven Jade grew up with were a small society of around twenty mages that taught her the importance and influence of the elements before Jade even began to show signs of magical development. Wiccans are a type of mage, having their own subculture and society based on elemental practices. They focus mostly on the spiritual aspects of the magic and use it for the good of all. This in turn affected Jade by immersing her in the world of magic without scaring her away. She never questioned the normality of this until she went to school. Kindergarten was hard, she was constantly being asked ‘How could you have two mommies?’ and she couldn’t explain. This was the first time Jade ever questioned her lifestyle. Throughout the first two years of Elementary school, Jade was bullied. After finding out about this, her mothers pulled her out of school and she was homeschooled until freshman year of highschool. By this time in her life, around age fourteen, Jade had become confident and skilled with her supernatural powers. She was a brilliant spellcaster who knew her place in the world. Finding that she connected most with the elements of air and fire, she quickly learned how to harness some aspects of those elements. She was strong and had self esteem pouring from her. Freshman and sophomore year were a breeze, she knew herself well enough to get along with other people. She was adaptive and fun, people enjoyed being around her. But she still suffered from bullying, but this time they didn’t bully her. Whenever Jade saw someone getting bullied she’d interfere, but since she wasn’t exactly a strong physical opponent she had to compensate somehow. As soon as her mothers found out she was using magic to best mortals, they made her switch schools. As others grew suspicious of Jade and her unlikely abilities, the family was forced to leave their coven behind and move. They were strangely drawn to the town of Beacon Hills. Jade and her "mothers" just moved in down the street from Jackson’s and Isaac’s. Jade is wary of Beacon Hills and its residents. While her "mothers" remain positive, Jade’s grown cynical and cautious. She wonders why they decided to live in a town with such a high murder rate. However, Jade likes the new start. She hopes she’ll make some friends, friends that will understand her; all of her. Tomorrow is her first day at Beacon Hills high school and despite how she has her outfit planned, all of her class subjects pre-studied and her luck amulet she still feels unprepared. She hopes she can keep herself under control, that she can live like a normal teenager. At least as much as possible. Ever since they arrived at Beacon Hills two week ago, her powers seemed stronger, but harder to keep control of. She hopes she can get through the first day without hurting anyone. Relationships Love Interests: * Stiles Stilinski-''' These two are very compatible, their quirky sarcastic sense of humor and overall exasperation helps them relate. After a lot of them hanging out, hitting on girls, playing video games and researching monsters together, they realize that maybe they could make out sometimes, too. Friends: *: '''Liam Dunbar- '''Jade and Liam are "bros." They think of each other like two normal dudes despite the fact that Jade is female. They constantly mock-hit on each other. They spend a lot *: of their time gaming together and share a mutual love for being immature and silly. *: '''Aleksi Benenati- '''Jade is Alek's biggest fan. She love the little guy and pities him too. She wants to wrap her arms around him and console him forever. Alek enjoys her company and *: how she cares about him. They get along very well. *: '''Scott McCall- '''Jade and Scott are known as the "Pack Mom and Dad". They are both responsible and care very deeply about their friends. The two often have conferences discussing theif next plan of action. Due to the fact that all they feel toward each other is respect and gratitude, they always come to a consensus quickly and without drama. *: '''Kira Yukimura- '''Kira and Jade both have minor girl crushes on each other. Jade loves Kira's timidness and selflessness. Kira sees Jade as a confident young woman. They both have deep respect for each other. The two often work together when trying to compile the updated bestiary. * *: '''Allison Argent- '''Jade and Allison are the two most level headed girls of the McCall pack. *: '''Lydia Martin- These two are very unlikely friends. but they both find consolation in the normality of each other. They often spend time doing girl things to get their minds off the trauama. Lydia is like Jade's fashion mentor. *: Malia Tate- '''Jade and Malia are best friends. Jade helps Malia to become a more normal teenager by putting on movie marathons and helping her with modern lingo. Malia in return shows Jade the way of the were-coyote. The two accept each other exactly as they are and the sister-love is very evident. Acquaintences: * '''Isaac Lahey- Jade and Isaac first met when she gave him a neighborly wave hello. She was getting some more of the moving boxes from her car, but struggling with particularly heavy and awkward ones. Being a decent person, Isaac came to her aid. After a short conversation, the two found they had alike minds. Jade could see pain in him through his smile, and she wanted to find out more. The two now have brief conversations whenever they happen to come across each other. Isaac promised to help Jade find her way around school on her first day. Powers and Abilities *'Spellcasting- '''Jade is a talented spellcaster, she can control the elements if she does the proper movements and incantations. This, however, drains her mana severly. (mana: magical energy which can be expended by doing magical activites) She can do approximantly one spell per day or else she will become severly fatigued. *'Potion-making and Alchemy- '''Jade also knows how to mix certain supernatural ingredients in order to create magical liquids and solutions. Weaknesses *Jade is not immune to the effects of her own spells. *She is not immune to anythng really, she can be killed like any human can. *She has no enhanced senses, strength, or speed. *She is extremely vulnerable to silver. *If a spell is done wrong, she may be harmed by it. Trivia *Jade is next in line to be Coven leader. *Jade often does spells to make her feel like an X-Man *Jade's favorite movie series is The Dark Knight Trilogy. *She's secretly a huge nerd. *She keeps a scrapbook. Gallery 28048631-500-370.jpg Jade.jpg Done.gif Ksenia-Solo-Bored-Stare-Waiting-Gif.gif|Jade main gif edit 2.png|jade edit psd.png|jade and stiles mood musetemplate1 copy.png|jade and liam mood moodboard copy.png|jade mood Into the Woods copy.png|jade woods fb0f6c24be_85609221_o2.jpg|jadexMalia togehr.jpg|JadexAlek crystal_reed_png_by_brokenheartdesignz-d6cvbww copy.jpg|JadexAllison hollandpng_maryssege_by_marysse93-d5tl2p7.jpg|JadexLydia liamm.jpg|JadexLiam Untitled-2 copy.jpg|JadexScott together copy.jpg|JadexStiles Character-PSD-11-(rptheme-helper)-GIF.gif tumblr_mfuly7ujTI1qkvcpjo2_250.gif Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Female